halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ONI/SEC1/Ignas-Report 327
The Fleet is heading in system, and fast, so I only have a short time to record and send this information before all hell breaks loose. However, once the fleets engage, it will provide ample more data on them. In the meantime, I will send attached data on what I have seen so far. Something is worrying me about this... -Sub Report 1- The first ship appears to be similar in size and tonnage to a frigate but its role seems to differ highly. Its made for protecting larger vessels with ample amounts of what appears to constitute as flak. The vessel is nippy however and can move to where it is needed fast. ~~~~~~~~~~ ---- -Sub Report 2- I scanned the ship these 'frigates' were protecting and got pretty worried. Its a carrier alright. Its only armed with flak batteries for defending itself but its payload is... impressive. The majority of the internal deck is devoted to keeping hundreds, maybe thousands of fighters, all stored in launching racks. Two were out on patrol from it and the ship got a good scan of them. ~~~~~~~~~~ ---- -Sub Report 3- The fighters appear to be entirely unmanned. No cockpit visible, just studded with cameras, or what appear to be optical sensors at least. The thing is not produced by our level of science, it is clear. It has a drive 1/3 the size of that on a Katana but can produce similar speeds. Its armament is what gets me. Definitely some kind of laser but they are mounted on four... tentacles(?). These can somehow direct energy. CODENAME:RASMUS thinks it might be some kind of fibre optic cabling that transmits the laser beam. Its nothing akin to ours, it shoots short 'blasts' in high volume. This warrents further investigation. ~~~~~~~~~~ ---- -Sub Report 4- We saw it. It was just a glance but we saw it. Our scan came back from it and I almost wept. It is confirmed, its almost twenty klicks long. How can we fight that?! The monster is studded with what appear to be weapon bays of every kind. The thing is also armed with an array of beam weapons, similar to the fighter in report 2, though on a much larger scale. It disappeared around the other side of the planet before we could get any more detailed results. ~~~~~~~~~~ ---- -Sub Report 5- The details of the deep impact scans are back and things just go from bad to worse. While yes, the details show they in fact have no shielding of any sorts, the report on their hulls is the answer to why. The armour is made of a deep honeycomb alloy, utilising a skin of what the scan reads as may be tungsten-titanium composites but is inconclusive. For now we're code naming it adamantium. There was one similarity it picked up to on the UNSC database, a 60 year old scan of the flagship of the Prophet of Truth, during the last days of the Covvie War. Back to the armour, it is held in check by honeycombed layers of titanium and a steel composite, much like the old Halcyon class or the modern Victoria or Baal class, though much more advance in design. No expense has been made here. ~I suspect it would be extremely resistant to our impact based weapons, though forged fragment and HEAT type weapons may be effective and penetrating its armour. So far I have seen four weapon systems in action, I'm sending you the details on all four, along with base codenames: I'm pulling back now but after the fleet arrives I'm going to drop ONI Recon 307 to the surface. They will relay their reports to me. -END REPORT- ~~~~~~~~~~ |}